Draco Malfoy, por Harry Potter
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Como te vejo. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - EWE


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. A música também não. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Ship:** Harry/Draco**  
**

**Capa:** por DarkAngel – link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** Como te vejo.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** er... não tem **  
**

**Finalização: **julho de 2008

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Música: **Verbos Sujeitos, de Zélia Duncan, e ela está meio embaralhada.

**Draco Malfoy, por Harry Potter**

_Olhos pra te reter_

_Boca pra te provar_

_Noites pra te perder_

_Mapas pra te encontrar_

Draco Malfoy é um Sonserino.

Malfoy tem o rosto fino e os cabelos muito loiros. Muito mesmo.

Malfoy tem a voz arrastada. Ele tem o dom de falar como se palavras fossem sujas, como se lhe dessem nojo.

Malfoy fala "Potter" de uma forma diferente. Ele fala "Potter" de uma forma pior do que ele fala todo o resto. Ele fala "Potter" de uma forma _única_.

Malfoy tem olhos idênticos aos do pai. E eles sorriem da mesma maneira horrível e superior.

Malfoy sorri e seus olhos sorriem junto.

Malfoy tem olhos cor de prata, profundos.

Malfoy tem o horrível hábito de me encarar, por vezes ele sorri, e há algo nisso que me faz não gostar de seu olhar.

Malfoy me encara, e seus olhos brilham, sorrindo ou não.

_Silêncio pra te comover_

_Música pra te alcançar_

_Refrão pra te enternecer_

_E agora só falta você_

Malfoy gosta de voar. E gosta de me desafiar e me fazer querer vê-lo engolindo o maldito pomo de ouro de irritação a cada jogo.

Malfoy gosta de me ver perder.

Malfoy gosta de faltar a duelos e de se vestir de dementador.

Malfoy gosta de música. Mas as canções que ele compõe não são muito legais.

Draco tem senso de humor. O senso _dele_, mas tem. E sorri.

Draco Malfoy tem uma forte relação com o pai.

Draco Malfoy me odeia.

Draco Malfoy é comensal da morte.

Malfoy está planejando algo. Ele me odeia.

Draco tenta e fracassa e planeja e tenta de novo.

Malfoy é criativo. Perigosamente criativo e potencialmente inteligente. E isso não é bom.

Draco tem cabelos sedosos.

_Fotos pra te reter_

_Luas pra te esperar_

_Voz pra te convencer_

_Ruas pra te avistar_

Draco tem olheiras. E um andar cansado. E quando ele finalmente se cala, está quieto _demais_.

Draco sabe chorar.

Draco Malfoy tem sangue.

Malfoy tem a mão da varinha trêmula e seus olhos são desesperados.

Draco Malfoy é resultado de um processo.

Draco Malfoy não sabe matar.

Draco Malfoy é vítima e torturador.

Draco não me reconhece. Ele olha para mim, e não me reconhece.

Draco não quer que me matem.

Draco tem mãos que apertam. Tanto, que eu não posso respirar.

Draco tem medo.

Draco Malfoy tem uma família. Algo que eu nunca tive. Malfoys se amam.

Malfoy não tem varinha. Eu tenho varinhas demais.

Draco não gosta de tribunais. Seus olhos dizem isso. Eu também não gosto e acho que ele vê isso nos meus olhos.

Malfoy não tem muitas palavras, e nenhum "obrigado". Não que eu esperasse por isso.

_Taras pra te morder_

_Cartas pra te selar_

_Sexo pra estremecer_

_Contos pra te encantar_

Malfoy tem uma mansão. E convites para jantar nela são intimidantes.

Draco gosta de vinho de elfos. E seus olhos ganham pupilas largas e negras que brilham de forma oblíqua.

Draco fica falante quando bebe. E diz coisas verdadeiras e desconcertantes. Mas não sabe dizer "obrigado".

Draco Malfoy tem dedos frios, leves, discretos e imprudentes. Eles sabem falar.

Draco sabe aceitar convites para jantar. E para conhecer apartamentos alheios também.

Draco Malfoy tem lábios quentes. E doces. E uma língua ávida com sede de pele salgada.

Draco tem a pele delicada. Tanto que me faz querer chorar por tê-lo ferido.

Draco Malfoy treme e ofega e grita e morde e aperta e fecha os olhos de uma forma que me faz acreditar que eu posso morrer feliz.

Malfoy só diz que foi a primeira vez no dia seguinte e diz "obrigado" por eu ter tido cuidado. E sua voz é dura e eu sei que ele teve medo. E decido provar que não há motivos para isso.

_Calma pra te entender_

_Verbos pra te acionar_

_Luz pra te esclarecer_

_Sonhos pra te acordar_

Draco gosta de café, mas não sabe fazer.

Draco faz maravilhas com chocolate.

Draco tem bom gosto para decorações, vestuário e restaurantes. Ele diz que eu dou valor para as coisas erradas quando eu digo que não ligo para nada disso.

Draco fica magoado por pequenas coisas.

Draco esqueceu muitas mágoas quando eu disse que queria que ele fosse morar comigo. Mas quase me enlouqueceu com a mudança.

Draco não acorda cedo. Mesmo quando seu corpo levanta antes das 10, ele ainda é um zumbi.

Draco não dorme sem escovar os dentes. E gosta de tomar água logo em seguida.

Draco Malfoy é metódico. E organizado demais para sua própria segurança.

Dray odeia apelidos. E pode ser muito vingativo.

Draco é sordidamente vingativo. E eu _adoro_.

Draco Malfoy é a pessoa que eu escolhi para amar.

_Meus verbos sujeitos_

_É seu modo de me acionar_

_Meus verbos em aberto_

_Pra você me conjugar_

_Quero_

_Vou_

_Fui_

_Não vim_

_Voltei_

Harry Potter tem olhos verdes.

Intensos, possessivos, adoráveis, doces, incansáveis e teimosos _olhos verdes_.

**FIM**

**NA: **Outra ficletzinha meiga da minha série "quem sou eu?" XD

Espero que gostem!

Beijos


End file.
